trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
NecroBiologist
> Be the grumpy machine guy Your name is CERIC KEVANTAN. You like building TECHNOLOGICAL THINGS out of the scrap metal you find near your HIVE. You are decent at it, and find yourself often called upon for help with various MACHINES that break down. You have the lofty goal of wanting to build the CONSTRUCTORET, a machine that can build other machines that will repair other machines for you. You have had this dream since you were just a grub, but you were never as proficient in building as you wanted to be. Aside from the locals, you rarely venture into the nearby towns or hivestems, seeing as how you can usually rely on your close hatefriend for parts or tools. You do get the odd piece of mail or delivery to your hive, but its location and distance somewhat hinder the mailtroll's timely route, so you don't really get that much. You somewhat loathe your one curved horn occasionally. More than once it has gotten in the way of absconding from aggressors working on machinery, and plus you think you look ridiculous. You often go into something with determination, but you are also very FORGETFUL, which means you have plenty of things to do, all of them half completed. You are kind of a LONELY HEART, but keep it to yourself. Your affinity for machines has led to you building your HIVE into the side of a cliff face, which makes travel to and from TROLL CITIES or HIVESTEMS difficult. Grumpiness is your second nature, but suprisingly you are not all that emotional unless extremely provoked. You are not well versed in troll etiquette or even manners so sometimes you tend to fly off the handle in tense situations. You are also nervous whenever you speak since you don't really speak to anyone at all really, with few exceptions. You don't freely hand out your name unless the situation truly requires it, and even then you are hesitant to give it. You are paranoid that way. You have recently discovered a love for ALTERNIAN BOOZE, which you drink in pretty copious amounts. There's a reason you do it, but since you get blasted so often you are hard-pressed to remember what the precise reason is. Your trolltag is necroBiologist, and you love the letter N aNd always make it capital you love it so much maN and you also doNt like usiNg any puNctuatioN at all except questioN marks Lusus Your LUSUS is a HOOFBEAST, with mossy green skin, spires running along its back, and a short temper. You and he often butt heads no matter the time of day, and more often than not you are put in place. Though rough with you, your lusus protects you, and has saved your butt more than you can recall. He stays on a special balcony you built just for him on your hive, as he is too tall to fit into any room comfortably. You often wonder why he is your lusus, given that he doesn't really seem to like you. His name is TITAN, given to him because you are a) just that unoriginal, and b) he is really muscular. Like, you are pretty afraid of angering him actually. You are kinda surprised that you haven't died given his immense strength. > Examine Chumproll electronicAcatamathesia - Seems like a pretty cool guy. Into machinery. gnosticDirge - He's an okay guy. You don't remember much about him though. constitutionalAbsence - She's more a personal friend. You'd really rather not go into specifics. tentacleReign - She's not bad, even for a former cannibal nature witch. At least she gave you the chance to test out your new brainwave machine. adjutorObedientiary - you hate her you hate her you hate her > Show Session Information Mount Awkward Version Living next to tentacleReign, gnosticDirge, and adjutorObedientiary has taken its toll on you. After a particularly bad fight with AO, which you will not repeat the details of, you have found your love for Alternian booze to both calm you down and help you forget. Often you would work on machines while completely smashed. But you digress. After some shenanigans with tentacleReign's lusus-induced mind control, you helped by frying her brain, not so much to kill her, but enough to break her lusus' control over her actions. While the rest of the group waits for somnambulistRedoubles, you stay behind in your lab, drinking and checking to make sure TR's brain hasn't been melted in the wrong places. Moonstuck You are enjoying a quiet dusk with your favorite bottles of booze when your hatefriend AO begins to pester you about some game she sent you earlier. Being as you are, you try as hard as you can not to play, but she ends up stepping on your last nerve, finally convincing you to play it anyways. After having your booze collection crushed, your face slapped, and running up and down several flights of stairs, you are finally able to get some shit done. Just before you enter, you prototype your dead lusus who crashed through your wrokshop ceiling, apparently having been struck with a small falling meteor. Once added to the kernelsprite he becomes hoofdadSprite. You create your cruxite item: a bottle of the worst-tasting swill ever. Of course, not knowing that, you gulp it down in one go with no time to spare, not only making you want to heave, but also transporting you into the Medium. You have taken your place as the Courier of Speed in the Land of Steel and Silence. Category:Troll Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Male Category:Moonstuck Category:Necrobiologist